Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of flow cytometry, and more particularly to methods for reducing error in sample analysis.
Description of the Related Art
Particle analyzers, such as flow and scanning cytometers, are analytical tools that enable the characterization of particles on the basis of optical parameters such as light scatter and fluorescence. In a flow cytometer, for example, particles, such as molecules, analyte-bound beads, or individual cells, in a fluid suspension are passed through a detection region in which the particles are exposed to an excitation light, typically from one or more lasers, and the light scattering and fluorescence properties of the particles are measured. Markers, such as cell surface protein components of cells the presence of which can serve as a distinguishing characteristic, may be recognized by reagents that include fluorescent dyes to facilitate detection, identification, and characterization. Each reagent can include a label, typically a fluorescent molecule or “dye,” conjugated to a detector molecule that will selectively attach to a particular marker, for example, a monoclonal antibody. A multiplicity of different particles or components may be distinguished by using spectrally distinct fluorescent dyes to label the markers. In some implementations, a multiplicity of photodetectors are included in the analyzer. When a particle passes through the laser beam, time correlated pulses on forward scatter (FSC) and side scatter (SSC) detectors, and possibly also fluorescent emission detectors will occur. This is an “event,” and for each event the magnitude of the detector output for each detector, FSC, SSC and fluorescent emission detectors is stored. The data obtained comprise the signals measured for each of the light scatter parameters and the fluorescence emissions.
Cytometers may further comprise components for storing the detector outputs and analyzing the data. For example, data storage and analysis may be carried out using a computer connected to the detection electronics. For example, the data can be stored logically in tabular form, where each row corresponds to data for one particle (or one event), and the columns correspond to each of the measured parameters. The use of standard file formats, such as an “FCS” file format, for storing data from a flow cytometer facilitates analyzing data using separate programs and/or machines. Using current analysis methods, the data typically are displayed in 2-dimensional (2D) plots for ease of visualization, but other methods may be used to visualize multidimensional data.
The parameters measured using a flow cytometer typically include FSC, which refers to the excitation light that is scattered by the particle along a generally forward direction, SSC, which refers to the excitation light that is scattered by the particle in a generally sideways direction, and the light emitted from fluorescent molecules in one or more channels (frequency bands) of the spectrum, referred to as FL1, FL2, etc., or by the name of the fluorescent dye that emits primarily in that channel. Different cell types can be identified by the scatter parameters and the fluorescence emissions resulting from labeling various cell proteins with dye-labeled antibodies.
Both flow and scanning cytometers are commercially available from, for example, BD Biosciences (San Jose, Calif.). Flow cytometry is described in, for example, Landy et al. (eds.), Clinical Flow Cytometry, Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Volume 677 (1993); Bauer et al. (eds.), Clinical Flow Cytometry: Principles and Applications, Williams & Wilkins (1993); Ormerod (ed.), Flow Cytometry: A Practical Approach, Oxford Univ. Press (1997); Jaroszeski et al. (eds.), Flow Cytometry Protocols, Methods in Molecular Biology No. 91, Humana Press (1997); and Practical Shapiro, Flow Cytometry, 4th ed., Wiley-Liss (2003); all incorporated herein by reference. Fluorescence imaging microscopy is described in, for example, Pawley (ed.), Handbook of Biological Confocal Microscopy, 2nd Edition, Plenum Press (1989), incorporated herein by reference.